In the field of information retrieval, in particular in the context of image searches, many approaches are known to present images to a user, receive feedback about the relevance of the presented images from the user and present a new set of images taking account of the feedback. This process is repeated until the user has found the image he or she was looking for. Many of these approaches are based on a feature analysis of images rated as relevant by the user and use low-level image features. This state of the art is not satisfactory in that the features used are often not well adapted to represent the attributes or features of what the user is looking for and in that the user needs to make a conscious effort to rate the relevance of the presented images.